


10th ColLAB: 24 Hours Magjowa Challenge

by Mich_14



Category: SB19 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mich_14/pseuds/Mich_14
Summary: Here's a peek of StellJun's 24 Hours Magjowa Challenge as mentioned in 10th ColLAB.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	10th ColLAB: 24 Hours Magjowa Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> 10th ColLAB is supposed to be a one shot. But readers requested for more. So I decided to write about their date instead.

Stell's POV:

I still can't believe I managed to pull that trick off last night. At one point, I really thought Sejun would decide to pick another challenge and catch me red-handed. I eyed the fishbowl atop my living room's center table. I'm really glad he didn't. Or else...

My phone buzzed. It's Sejun.

"Hi. I'm here na."

"I'll be down in a sec." I replied, grabbing my vlogging camera ang tripod.

I did a quick check in front of a mirror. Hair, check! Strawberry chapstick, check! White shirt and denim jacket, check! Vanilla perfume, check!

I quickly filmed my intro for today's vlog and headed downstairs to meet my boyfriend.

Boyfriend. I couldn't wrap my mind around the thought. He's my boyfriend for 24 hours. It felt so surreal.

We agreed to do what most couples do on a date. Watch a movie, eat out, spend time in a park or something. Of course, he had to pick me up in my apartment as he's the one who owns a car.

He was standing by the passenger side of his Green Toyota Vios, eyes glued to his phone, waiting for me I guess. I could tell he's trying his best to fulfill his boyfriend duties as he would just honk and wait impatiently for me to enter his car on a normal basis. It's 2pm for heaven's sake!

I started filming him in secret, trying my best to recreate a scene straight out from teleseryes and Kdramas. Then, I turned the vlogging camera towards me and made my presence known.

"Sorry, Love. Pinaghintay ba kita ng matagal?"

He was a bit taken aback but managed to respond. "Hindi. Okay lang." He smiled, his braces and dimples in plain view.

Mapagpanggap! I screamed internally. He would be lecturing me about valuing people's time by now. This impatient brat.

He opened the door for me like a good chauffeur/boyfriend and motioned for me to get in.

"Ay wow! May pa-ganon!" I couldn't help but exclaim as I slid inside his car. He's doing a lot of things for the first time today.

"Nag-lunch ka na, Dr-I mean, L-love?" He asked as he climbed the driver's seat. He almost choked on the last word. I suppressed a laugh.

We normally call each other 'Dre' but we decided to choose a proper term of endearment for the challenge. Baby and Babe seemed too cheesy so I rejected Sej's initial suggestion. Somehow, I prefer to call him Love. He's the love of my life anyway. I secretly call him that.

"Yes. Tapos na. Ikaw, Love?" I inquired as I struggle to pull the seat belt with my left hand. I realized I had to use both hands so I leaned forward to perch the vlogging camera and tripod on top of his car's dashboard.

"Tapos na rin." He responded and I instantly froze in place, eyes wide open, when his right cheek appeared without warning just about an inch away from my face.

Apparently, he noticed my fiasco and decided to help me put my seat belt on. He managed to do so in one swift motion, seemingly oblivious to the fact that I almost accidentally kissed him. Was that caught on camera? A part of me wished it was.

My heart pounded erratically inside my chest. I was almost certain he could hear it. I let out a sigh and realized that I've been holding my breath for too long.

He reached for a blue paper bag from his car's compartment and handed it to me. "Para sa'yo, Love. Gusto sana kita bigyan ng flowers eh. Pero baka ma-awkward ka naman."

"Wow! Strawberry-flavored chocolates! Thanks, Love!" I exclaimed as I rummaged through its contents. "Ikaw naman! Nag-abala ka pa."

"Syempre first date natin eh. Always ready yata to." He seemed contented with my reaction.

Ahh. First. So may kasunod? I tried to calm my raging thoughts.

Then it dawned on me that I did not even bring anything for him. "Naku, Love. Pa'no ba yan? Wala akong nadala for you. Pwede bang sarili ko na lang ibigay ko sa'yo?"

To this, Sejun's cheeks suddenly turned bright pink. Did he just... blush?

"Eeey! Boom! Mas sweet pa rin ako no. Kala mo." I immediately added to lighten up the mood.

\- - - - 

I've been waiting for ages already. Sejun said he had to go to the toilet so I volunteered to get the tickets for us. He doesn't really have a good sense of direction so I suspected that he must be a little lost somewhere.

I didn't have to search long. I easily spotted his navy green jacket and unique gait from the herd of movie-goers just a few meters away. I was about to call him Love but hesitated, remembering how he might be worried about his image. "Sejun, Dre!"

He promptly located me and headed towards my direction. "Love! Anong Dre? Nakalimot ka ata." He shouted back, a tinge of irritation in his voice, drawing the attention of people around us.

Sheeeet! Atapang-atao ang Sijon! I mentally screamed.

He closed the gap between us and reached for my hand, paying no heed to people around us who appeared to be giving us the side-eye. "Tara, Love. I bought BBQ-flavored fries for you. Favorite mo to diba?"

The warmth of his hand sent tremors all over my body. My brain automatically played a 1D song: Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me. 🎶

Dear Lord, akin na lang siya, please?

\- - - -

After the movie, we decided to walk around the mall in search of a new resto to try. Sejun insisted that we hold hands despite the unnecessary attention we were getting. Or was I just being too paranoid?

I mostly did the vlogging. I often caught him in a daze, making me worried that he's just forced to take on this challenge.

"Sejun? Sejuuun!" A high-pitched voice called from our right. "Hala! Ikaw nga! Ang tagal na nating di nagkita!"

"Uy! Erica! Musta?" Sejun responded with a smile. Hmm. She's pretty. I tried to recall what Sejun's ideal girl was like. My heart sank a bit.

"Okay naman ako. Napapanuod ko song covers mo sa YT." She seemed so excited. Her eyes were sparkling and... God! Her smile was so enchanting.

"Talaga? Salamat. Ay oo nga pala. Stell, si Erica, bestfriend ko nung high school." I was about to let go of his hand but he tightened his grip, brought it closer to him and planted a kiss at the back of my hand before saying. "Erica si Stell, boyfriend ko."

Erica and I were both stunned. I felt blood gushing to my cheeks and ears. I was about to mention the challenge but Erica beat me to it.

"OMG! Seryoso ba?! Hala Sejun! Di ka na torpe. I'm so proud of you!" She tried to suppress a squeal. "Hala! Happy ako sa inyo. First collab niyo pa lang ship ko na kayo eh."

"Sabi sa'yo bagay tayo eh." He threw me a teasing glance.

"Osya! Maiwan ko na kayo. Ang sama na ng tingin nung jowa ko. Bye! Enjoy your date!" With that, she happily went away.

"Bakit naman di mo inexplain dun sa tao?" I inquired.

To this, he just smiled and said. "Basta. Malalaman mo rin mamaya."


End file.
